Chantajista
by feratomico
Summary: A veces tener un amigo que lo sabe todo no es tan agradable


Hola, un gusto volver a encontranos, y pues le agradezco a quien lea ésta historia, tambien a los que han leído alguna de las anteriores, y a los que han dejado algún comentario, ó han respondido los mios, que son: Carolitaz, KawaiiSophie, 6shura9, Gray color, Lenalee-de-Walker, Ghoul girl, Danyeda goofy panterita, nexus-tiga, Saya-Walker, Leferu, Saulen, yuky16, ..bunny., Miranda Kliese, PolidL-Chan, Kuurooouusaagii, Dara 15, Fairy-Li, Arley guitar player, Kurogane-taichou, Lonely Athena, andreapotter96, nekkoDreamii, loammi, Halakia; debo decir que que nombres tan curiosos nos ponemos, para terminar ésta nota los invito a dejar un review en la historia que les agrade, sea del usuario que sea, es agradable recibir criticas ya sea positivas o no tanto, pero saber que por lo menos alguien leyo lo que escribiste, bueno pues nos ya nos encontraremos en otro tempo, uno que yo llamo: 'el futuro' (Fanático de los Simpson), y les recuerdo que:

DGray-man no es mio, es de su dueña

Por los pasillos de la orden oscura se podía observar a un joven peliblanco que había salido de su habitación a muy altas horas o muy bajas según se mire, a las dos de la mañana para ser precisos , trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible , ya que a esas horas por la soledad del pasillo se podían escuchar hasta las hormigas, trataba de esconderse de cualquier otra persona que de casualidad estuviera despierta a esas horas, avanzaba a velocidad constante pero a cada giro del pasillo se detenía tras la pared para asomar la cabeza y asegurarse de seguir solo, pero en una de esas ocasiones sintió claramente un peso sobre uno de sus hombros lo que lo asusto al punto de brincar ligeramente, tomó su tiempo para crear un poco de valor y al fin volteó

-Yo sólo... aaaah- el albino suspiró profundamente pero tratando de no hacer ruido al darse cuenta de que el peso en su hombro no era la mano de otro habitante de la orden

-Tim, me asustaste- mientras el golem lo miraba con su sonrisa clásica mostrando sus colmillos, y emprendió su camino de nuevo seguido por el vuelo del pequeño Tim, pero se detuvo en el siguiente

desvío, al ver a Miranda parada justo al frente de su puerta visiblemente asustada y buscandose en los bolsillos deseperadamente

-¿dónde está?¿dónde la dejé?¿se me habrá caído?¿es que no puedo hacer nada bien?- se decía a sí misma la alemana que ya estaba casí al punto de las lágrimas, pero al final sonriendo y soltando alguna de ellas por haber encontrado su llave después de mas de una hora parada frente a su puerta, mientras Allen la observaba con algunas gotas en su cabeza

-vamos Tim continuemos- dijo mientras continuaba hacía su destino, pero con tan mala suerte de que mas adelante se percató de que otra persona venía hacia él, obligandolo a regresar a la esquina anteriór

-demonios, el estúpido Kanda - dijo descubriendo al japonés, que no era la mejor persona para encontrarse en la madrugada despues de su regreso de una misión, y menos si había sido su acompañante durante las ultimas tres semanas, así que dejó que el japonés entrara a su habitación para poder continuar con su camino, en el que por cierto de día no habría tardado mas de diez minutos en recorrer, pero por su afán de no ser descubierto llevaba mas de media hora.

Después de algunos minutos en que ya no se escuchó ningún sonido desde la habitación de Kanda volvió a avanzar siguiendo su rutina de mirar antes de dar vuelta cuando volvió a sentir el toque de algo, pero ésta vez en su cabeza

-tranquilo Tim, no me distraigas- dijo mirando hacia un lado al golem que volaba junto a él, sin percatarse de que no era posible que fuese Tim quien lo tocaba

-¿a dónde vamos Allen?- preguntaron al chico inglés que ensimismado no razonó lo suficiente

-shhh, Ti...- dijo volteando hacia el pequeño dorado recordando que su pequeño amigo no tenía la habilidad de hablar, y quedándose frío al notarse descubierto, pero al final volteó para ver a su nuevo acompañante

-¿Qué haces aquí Lavi?- dijo suavemente

Allen, que voz tan sexy, me encanta que me hables de esa forma, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, estoy comprometido con mi trabajo- respondió melosamente el pelirrojo provocando mirada asesina de parte de Allen

-ademas, yo te pregunté primero- dijo ahora tambien en voz baja, pero ya con su clásica sonrisa, causando que Allen diera media vuelta y regresara por donde venía, pero sólo dió unos pocos pasos antes de ser alcanzado y detenido por su amigo

-¿qué haces Allen?, ¿vas a regresar a tu habitación y esperarás a que yo entre en la mia para continuar con tu camino, como hiciste con Miranda y Kanda?-dijo levemente

-¿y qué esperas ganar de esto?- señaló el menor, mirando de frente a Lavi

-Allen, me ofendes, ¿qué clase de amigo crees que soy?...-respondió alegremente jr.

-¿te acuerdas de tu amiga la policía?, pues quiero que me presentes con ella, ¿es un trato?- sentenció el mayor

-hmmm, Moore, no estoy seguro, creo que no debería...-intentó decir Allen, pero fue interrumpido

-yo creo que tampoco deberías andar en los pasillos casi a alas tres de la mañana... menos rumbo a la habitación de la hermana del supervisor- jocosamente miraba a Allen, que se había puesto pálido

-imaginate que él se enterara, o que supiera que algún pulpo ya le puso los tentáculos encima- decía relajado mientras miraba que Allen cambiaba de color a rojo intenso

-es un trato, pero callate ya- interrumpió el peliblanco profundamente avergonzado

-bien Allen, entonces te digo que el cuñado y todo el equipo cientifico están ocupados con trabajo retrasado que Komui no ha hecho en cuatro meses y que tienes por lo menos una semana libre con tu amada Lena- ahora jactándose de saber lo que pasaba en la orden terminó Lavi, dió media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación

-espera Lavi- dijo Allen que apresuró el paso para alcanzar al chico sin nombre

-¿cómo te enteraste?- curioseó Allen

-acabo de regresar de una misión ayer, pasamos a la oficina de Komui y allí lo estaban regañando entre Johnny y Reever- respondió sincero el del parche

-eso no, digo de lo mio y de Lenalee- lo ultimo lo dijo sin poder evitar enrojecer sus mejillas

-bueno pues.. he visto cómo la miras.. he visto como te mira... y ehm- se alejó un paso de Allen

-me lo acabas de decir- y empezó su graciosa huida mientras Allen se quedaba mirando la nada por haber sido engañado por el aprendiz de bookman

Después de algunos minutos de pensar en ello se dirigió hacia la habitación de la joven peliverde, al llegar no hizo menos que comerse a besos a la dulce Lenalee después de casi un mes de no hacerlo (ehmm, yo digo besarla eh)


End file.
